


Born as a half demon - Introducción

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Raziel Dragneel AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: Esto es la "introducción" de una historia que estoy preparando sobre el pasado más antiguo del dragón del apocalipsis Acnologia, basada en mi universo alterno.





	Born as a half demon - Introducción

\- ¿Mi historia? - preguntó Raziel.

\- Sí - le contestó Lucy -. Tiene que ser muy interesante.

 

La joven le había preguntado eso al gran dragón delante de todos los miembros de Fairy Tail. Su esposa e hijos también estaban por allí.

 

\- Es muy larga. Son más de 500 años.

\- Raios ya nos contó una parte hace un tiempo. La que cuando estuviste con ellos.

\- Así que lo que te interesa realmente es todo lo anterior a eso.

\- Exacto.

\- Hay mucha verdad histórica oculta en mi pasado.

\- Por eso es interesante.

\- Está bien, pero voy a empezar des del principio.

 

Todos se sentaron alrededor de Raziel. Todos querían escuchar a historia del dragón del apocalipsis.


End file.
